


The Very Thought of You

by heffermonkey



Series: Wear No Disguise [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has been travelling and a call from Steve helps ease the stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Thought of You

**Author's Note:**

> Stand alone fic set in the Wear No Disguise 'verse'

It had been a long four days at a conference followed by delayed flights but finally he'd reached Jersey, a stop off before he went back to Hawaii. Danny threw himself down in the armchair of his hotel room and sighed morbidly, glancing at his cell screen as it shrilled at him to answer. Steve's face loomed up at him, a goofy, idiotic close up that made Danny smile. On answering, he drew the phone up to his ear.

"Hey," he said lightly, feeling instantly more at ease than he had been.

"Hey Danno," Steve replied brightly, like he'd been eager to hear his voice. It made a warmth thrill through Danny. "How are you?"

"Stressed to hell," Danny admitted with a small grimace. "This is not how I planned my first visit home after two years. Ma and Pop of course are equally thrilled and irked at me."

"Irked? Did you just say irked?" Steve laughed in amusement. "Why are they 'irked'?"

"Two years and a bit years Steven," Danny pointed out with a wave of his hand, even though Steve couldn't see him. "They have a right to be a little pissed at me for not being home before now. And they wanted to meet you, so yeah, I got a few slaps upside the head off my Ma as well as hugs and kisses."

"You know I'd be there if I could Danny," Steve told him.

"Yeah I know," Danny agreed. "They get it, next time, which they made me promise wouldn't be in another two years."

"Well I guess I know how they feel," Steve said in reply. "You've only been gone a week and I'm feeling a little abandoned here Danno. I miss you."

"Yeah I know, I miss you too," Danny sighed again, sinking back in his chair. "What with Grace asking me every day when I'll be back and not being with you, I'm feeling pretty lonely even if I am home finally. I guess maybe Jersey isn't as 'home' as it used to be for me."

"Is that your way of saying you miss Hawaii?" Steve said with a small laugh, Danny knew he was smiling.

"It's my way of saying I miss you, you dork," Danny laughed himself. "Especially seeing as we had to cancel our plans. I'm sorry I ruined the weekend."

"Quit apologising Danny," Steve said firmly. "It couldn't be helped. We'll arrange another weekend to go to Rick's. It's not like he's moving any where."

"I know, but I had plans, involving lots of you being naked," Danny smiled.

"You always have plans involving me naked," Steve retorted.

"The perk of being your partner babe," Danny laughed, stretching out his legs before him. "You're too fucking receptive to any idea I throw at you."

"You have a healthy imagination Danny," Steve said to him. "I like exploring those ideas."

Danny leaned back and relaxed, Steve was right, he did have a healthy imagination and right now his mind was filling with all kinds of delicious ways he could play with his sub. Memories of exploring that 'lifestyle' part of their relationship flooded his mind and his cock stirred in response.

"I can hear your brain working over the phone," Steve laughed knowingly after the long pause of silence.

Danny smiled lopsided, cradling the phone between his shoulder and chin as he unzipped his pants.

"Yeah, well, you're the one who brought the subject up about a healthy imagination," Danny shot back at him. "And right now I'm imagining some pretty fucking hot scenarios. As well as remembering that blow job you gave me before I left for the airport."

"Wouldn't want you forgetting me, Sir," Steve replied and Danny felt his gut dip in repsonse, his dick twitching at Steve's tone. "And it wasn't so much a blow job as you fucking my mouth."

Danny closed his eyes, one hand grabbing the phone again, holding it properly and the other grasping his dick.

"You love it when I fuck your mouth," Danny replied in a low, huffed out breath. "I know it pet, the way your body just settles as you kneel. Every part of you relaxing into it, the way your jaw slackens, cheeks hollow, tongue hungrily lapping at my cock. You'd beg for more if you could get the words out."

As Danny spoke he moved his hand up and down his cock, conjuring the image vividily in his minds eye of Steve on his knees, hands tied behind his back, cock bound and sheathed. Mouth slavering and sucking around his cock as he held his head firmly, moving his hips at a steady pace into the warm, moist space.

He heard Steve's breath heavy and hitching on the other end of the phone, knew he was as turned on as he was, only there wasn't anything he could do about it. Danny had left strict instructions that Steve wasn't to touch or play with himself while he wasn't there. It was an endurance test and the first time Danny had had a chance to put such restrictions on him. He'd left him sheathed, given directions on when Steve could remove the bindings and for how long at any given time. They'd spoken every day since Danny had left but had hardly mentioned Steve's enforced chastity.

"Danny," Steve said hoarsely and Danny smiled at the sound of it, so meek and attentive. He wished he was there right by him, just to see Steve struggling to deal with his chastity and pleasing his Dom. Steve was beautiful in his submissive state.

"When I get home I'll take care of you pet," Danny promised. "Thinking about you has got me so hard. My cock's aching for you. Want to bury it into your mouth, have you suck on my dick, have you work on it until I'm ready to fuck you. Then maybe I'll tie you face down on the bed, you like that don't you Steve? Stretched out for me, your chains holding you down, ass already prepped so all I have to do is slide my cock where it belongs. Want to feel you writhing and moaning under me, begging for more, begging for your own release while I fuck you."

Danny worked his cock faster, fingers coarse on the skin, making it slightly rough but the friction felt good. He smeared some of the gathering juices from the tip down his shaft to ease the friction, hips writhing gently as he got lost in his own fantasy, listening to the ragged breathing of Steve over the phone.

"You hard for me Steve?" Danny asked teasingly, finding it hard to breathe and talk. "Your cock aching in it's bindings?"

"Yeah," Steve choked out. "Yes Sir. Please -."

"I told you I'd take care of your when I get home pet," Danny told him firm and sternly before he could ask. It would be so easy to give Steve the permission to jerk off, but it was a good test of his obedience and submission if he forced him to wait. He'd be home in two days. "Understand me?"

"Yes Sir," Steve replied quietly.

"Yeah I'll take care of you," Danny promised him before he sucked in a deep breath and let out a soft moan as his cock throbbed between his fingers. He was getting closer to the edge. "Fuck baby so hard just thinking about it. Miss fucking you, possessing you, burying my cock into your ass over and over as you moan for me."

"Fuck Sir," Steve groaned sounding frustrated. It made Danny jerk at his cock faster and tighter, chasing the pleasure as it pooled together.

"Yeah pet," Danny groaned back, hips thrusting up now into his hand, imagining burying himself into Steve's receptive body. "Fuck Steve, Steve."

His orgasm hit him hard, body shuddering as his balls emptied, come spraying out over his pants, the chair and onto the carpet before it oozed down over his fingers.

"Ah fuck pet," Danny moaned as he enjoyed the pleasure shivering through his limbs, eased and relaxed now than he was before.

"You're a fucking cock tease Sir," Steve grumbled at him.

Danny gave a small laugh and wiped his hand down the leg of his pants. "No, you're the cock tease pet. Fuck I needed that."

" 'couple more days," Steve sighed heavily.

"I'll make it up to you," Danny promised. "Believe me babe, we'll make up for your restrictions."

"Danny," Steve said with a small pause. "I do miss you you know and not just because of the sex and the fact you've put me on restriction for the week."

"I know," Danny smiled. "Me too. A couple of days that's it. I love you, you know that right?"

Steve didn't reply right away and Danny smiled, Steve was always a little surprised by the admission, even though Danny said it all of the time these days.

"Yeah I know," Steve eventually said. "I love you too."

"Tell you what," Danny said sitting up in his seat, feeling revitalised. "I want you to have a think about something we can do, as Dom and sub for when I get home. Maybe there's something new you want to try or a favourite toy you want us to play with. Friday night is your night babe and I know I'm not the only one in this relationship with a healthy imagination."

"Okay," Steve agreed, sounding eager.

"Look I gotta go," Danny sighed glancing at the clock by the bed. "I promised Ma and Pop I'd meet them for dinner in thirty minutes. I should change and freshen up. Speak to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah tomorrow," Steve replied. "Bye Danny."

"Bye Babe," Danny smiled, before throwing in another reminder because his lover didn't hear it enough in his opinion. "Love you."


End file.
